


Bluebirds Rose

by AnnonWiki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Family, Lesbian Character, Original Fiction, POV Second Person, Small Towns, Swearing, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnonWiki/pseuds/AnnonWiki
Summary: Aoura Finley wakes up as an artsy, seventeen year old, whose favorite color is blue, but her room is painted purple. She actually holds a conversation with her crush, Veronica Martal. You will interact with many people in this story, looking at things through their eyes as well. Are you up for the challenge?
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Beginning

You wake up. Your favorite color is blue, but your room is purple. You stare blankly at the ceiling rolling out of bed sitting up. You look through the mirror and see your face. You are a small teen, a female with a slender long body, pale skin with light curly hair. You have freckles scattered across your body like kisses with brown pools as eyes. You start getting ready, brushing your hair, putting on a retro top, and black short overalls. You part your hair mostly to one side and put on your round rimmed glasses. You grab your alien painted sneakers and put them on before standing up and studying yourself. You grabbed your bag before starting to go downstairs thinking quietly to yourself, for you believe your thoughts are your own, and they are for now but soon we'll be able to see through you like a looking glass, looking through your pooled thoughts and emotions like looking through a looking glass. You went to your small family homes kitchen and made some rye toast with raspberry tea with honey stirred in. You read your own poems back to yourself while you ate fighting off sleep. You grab your bag when the clock chimes, and leave heading off to the bus stop. For you were 17, you have school. Then you realized you forgot your art folder, so you quickly run back and grab it making sure your painting was carefully tucked inside. You run back barely making the bus. You loved the bus ever since you were little. It smelled like the fresh dew of the morning, raindrops and flowers. It’s always tickled your nose and made your stomach flutter, even before you knew what the flutter meant you knew you’d fall for it one day.

This feeling, was the same for the feeling you felt when you saw her, you knew nothing about her but you knew you loved her you knew so much yet so little. The thing about her, was that she seemed so different. 

She wore leather and had a black aura to her smelling like leather and smoke, she sat on her phone chewing watermelon gum, her bag sat idly next to her. You decided to try something. You pulled out your sketch book, and started to draw her. You studied the way she sat, with her left knee over her right thigh, her left foot bobbing up and down to whatever music she was listening to. You noticed the mud on her black boots, the way she held her phone. Her jeans torn, not that she bought them that way, but because she was working them thin, and when their life ended, she’d cut them into scraps and use the scraps as towels or fuel for fire. Her nails done, but her hands looked worn, with calluses, and scars from working relentlessly on her motorcycle and working on her family's farm. You knew this much about her, because your parent knew hers.

You, were the artsy kid, the one with a weird attraction to the moon and aliens and what’s on the beyond. You paint a lot of aliens, and sketch a lot of outer space scenes. But this girl, of whom you were sketching now, grounded you.

You feel your cheeks flush when her eyes met yours, she gave an idol side look to you catching you looking up at her to study the way she held herself so you could continue your drawing. You fumble with your pencil accidentally dropping it, you reach down for it but felt your sketch book slip out from between your stomach and thighs. You jerk yourself up looking at the hot girl who was looking at your sketch book, of the sketch you drew of her. You felt red rush to your cheeks and burn. You didn’t know what to say, you would stutter over your words. 

“Do you really think I look like this?” She laughed. 

You nervously nodded “Yeah- I. I’m sorry I didn-“

She cut you off, “Ah nah it’s no big deal, it’s just no one has drawn me before. It looks really good.” She smiled her smile with shiny white teeth and a wonderful grin that could bend the will of army’s. “I’m Veronica, but you can call me Vern.”

“I’m Aoura. I It’s nice to meet you too.” You smile.

Your heart swirled, as you were in love, your mind screaming her name. You two talk. She’s 17, so are you. She’s lived out here all her life, when you moved to this house when you were 10 because it had been your great grandparents, your mother had loved this house so they packed everything up and left the city. You had hated it at first but you had grown accustomed, to this beautiful smell, the flowers the scenery. It all was so pretty here.

You realized that you two had talked so much that you were already at the school and people were getting off, she gave you your sketch book back, and you thanked her getting off. This felt so… Weird. And vivid. Like a fever dream you’d never want to wake up from because you’ve been wanting this for so long. But this felt like it wasn’t yours, because it’s not yours, you’re not Aoura you, dear child are you. Whoever you are, we do not know, For Aoura doesn’t know, you’ve just been in her thoughts.


	2. Chapter two, Veronica and Aoura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernonica in class, this takes place 3 or 4 hours after the 1st chapter. Then them having lunch and Aoura in class

You are now Veronica. You were now in 5th period thinking about the cute girl that you met officially today, this day on this morning. You’ve always noticed from afar how cute she was, the way her finger spun around her hair curling it before releasing it. You found her stunning, like the honeydew of the morning or the fresh smell of oil, when the cars work.

You were so deep in the thoughts about this girl, this sweet Aoura that you didn’t hear the bell ring. Someone slammed their books on your desk and you snapped out of it looking up. Ew. Your thoughts turned repulsive as a stout teen stood in front of you with his dark blonde hair, and blue eyes. Your eyes a deep emerald green. He had always challenged you, you don’t know why. Maybe he was jealous because he, was just a mere idiot of a boy who would never become a man. 

You got up and grabbed your bag, throwing it over your right shoulder as you walked. You smiled seeing her. “Ey! Aoura!” You yelled

She looked up seeming kind of shocked someone called her. You smiled and ignored the slight burning you felt in your cheeks you walked with her, as it was lunch and you both had 80 minutes to yourselves. You went with her outside carrying your bag, as you two talked and sat in the court yard under the cherry tree. You two talked for what seemed like a few hours, not knowing it had only been a few minutes.

You looked at her, studying her. She was always cute, but you haven't ever been this close before. The way she giggles into her hand when she finds something funny, or the paint on her overalls from paintings, you haven’t seen. It hadn’t lasted forever, as you two parted and you went to your 7th period, your mechanics class. You were over the moon happy. You, were gonna make that girl yours. But, you had a feeling it wouldn't be easy.

You can’t make up your mind, as you are now Aoura. You felt over the moon happy, you felt like you were floating on air, cloud 9. But for now you went to your art class, and you talked to your teacher about your latest painting.

This painting you were very proud of, it was one of your favorite classes after all. It was a landscape painting of your back yard at night, the stars shining, and the trees and garden dark but somewhat laminated by the moon. You then go play with the water paints and tried to better your skill with them even though you had to admit, you hated water colors. You were an acrylic paint kinda girl anyway.

You pull out your space themed half done painting to continue it, but you got the urge to paint something you weren’t used to normally painting, a rose with a blue jay. You then knew what you were doing for your next art piece but you needed to go to the schools workshop to get a vital needed piece. You asked your teacher and explained and he lets you go giving you a pass.

Your heart skips a beat as you walked down the hall, using someone else’s eyes. Any whom, you hum and knock on the workshops door, and the teacher comes, he lets you dig through the pile of wood scraps that wouldn’t otherwise be used. And you found the perfect piece. A round piece of wood with the bark still on the sides, and it was a bit too thick. You asked the teacher if you could come in after school and cut it in half, well, have him do it since you couldn't use power tools at all. You thanked him and went back to your art class, your heart fluttering the whole way there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short, sorry. I hope you enjoyed though!


	3. End of the school day

And here we are switching again, you little devil. You smell the workshops air as you wipe your forehead with your towel wiping away sweat and grease. It was hot in here, so you took off your leather jacket, you prized it, as it had been your grandfather’s prized possession yet he never got to wear it again after that final trip to the hospital.

You exhale whipping the memory away. You look to the left at the car you and your classmates were fixing up. It had needed some tuning and one of the gas pipes had burst, so since you were the smallest, even for being a beefy and tall for a women, crawled under that damned car and took care of it.

The bell rang as you exhaled and grabbed your bag, finally the end of the day, after all it had been long and unnecessary but you still had to go to your Geometry class and pick up some extra work since you were failing. You hesitantly walked to your geometry class and just rolled your eyes got the papers and got out of there. The truth behind you failing was that you don’t do your homework, that yeah is true but you ace tests so you usually just ride off on that. Until you got one bad test grade- okay fine it wasn’t entirely your fault that shapes suck and are difficult.

You sighed and walked outside to the fresh crisp air of October. You waited till your little rickety, small, busted bus rolled up and got on. You lived in farm land, far out country where there were only dirt roads. Where you had to take yourself in winter because the bus couldn’t get up the hill with all the ice.

You exhaled and climbed on going to your seat near the back, in row 5 since the bus only went back 6 rows. You look back and to your left and frown not seeing her there, you usually see her when walking to your seat but you hadn’t noticed till you sat. You sat in wonder not noticing your head had been tilted like a confused puppy, adorable yet confused and unaware.

Another change? Well, back when the last bell rang you left your art class happy. Your new project neatly under your arm in your large art folder. It was heavier now, as it was on wood. You go to the workshop and ask the teacher to cut your circle down a bit, she cuts it through the side until it was cut in halves, so you have two round pieces. You put the piece you didn’t want back in the extra wood bin, and thanked her before rushing towards the bus stop, for you had taken too long to be comfortable with.

You change again, to Veronica. You get off the bus and roll your eyes seeing your little jackass brother, Jayson. He was shorter than you, so about 5’8. You being 5’11. He had very short black hair, which was brushed to the front and faded on the sides. He had muddy medium green eyes, with jeans and a white shirt on.

He was working on his light blue Honda Odyssey. It was both of your grandfather’s car and now your brothers. Bad to the Bone was blasting from the garage speakers. You feel yourself roll your eyes painfully. You walk inside and go to the breaker in the back room, and cut off the garages power. You heard silence and then yelling. You laugh to yourself when your oil stained brother stormed in, his face red. And all you can do is laugh harder, your shoulders shook with the laughter that boomed out of you which seemed to only make him angrier.

He yelled and cursed before turning the breaker to the garage back on. You heard the blasting music start to play again from the garage but Guns and Roses was now playing. Your brother just glares at you before leaving the room. You quietly, well as quiet as your loud voice can go, laughed to yourself and went to the kitchen grabbing a banana, scarfing it down before going to the garage to work on your own vehicle, your treasured, a 1967 Bonneville Triumph motorcycle in black.

You got on the bus last minute and run to the back and jump into your seat before the bus took off towards the big hill, to go to the other side to the long lands of nothing but grain and a few houses. It was quiet but pretty out here, you were glad you moved out here with family.

You waved hi to Veronica, before watching the outside window. Trees and bishes and farms whizzed by as you went up the great hill. And, as you got closer to your house, a white thing following quickly along the bus.

It stopped and you said goodbye to Vern, and when you stepped off, you were greeting with a white for the most part meowing cat which rubbed against your legs. You smiled and backed up the bus starting to go down the winding dirt road.

“Why hello Diamond.” You smiled as she meowed and begged to be pet. She was a white cat with yellow markings and blue eyes, she was a ragdoll cat. You’ve had her for 4 years, ever since she was a kitten. She’s always been your cat.

You walked on the path to your little house and she followed close behind meowing. You opened the front red door and she trotted right on in jumping on the kitchen counter. You laugh and went in closing the door behind yourself, and going to Diamond petting her as she purred and let out loud meows. Your mother swore she had the personality of your aunt, whom you’ve never met. Needy but prideful.

You go and grab some rye bread and popped it in the toaster before putting on the kettle for tea. Diamond sat on the counter and watched as you pulled down a plate and got an orange tea bag. You heard rushed steps as your mother veered around the corner,

“Aoura! Welcome home how was your day?!” Your mother spoke fast, as she always does, always having an idea in her head. Her voice sounded light and airy. She was a middle aged woman, at 45. Her eyes like pools of honey, this is where you get it from, along with your light bouncing curls. Your mom was a writer, she works from home, her names Olive and she’s usually gone into the city to go to her publishing company when she’s not in her sunroom office pacing and drinking tea with too much honey mixed into it.

You answer of course, “It was good, mom how was yours?” She poured the boiling tea into her cup and put a tea bag in with two spoon fulls of honey and stirring.

“Good! Good! I’ll talk to you later tell me when your father gets home!” She said quickly leaving the room. You stared at where she had stood being startled by the toast popping up. You turn and put them on your plate putting some butter on top and making your tea, no sugar or honey. You carry your plate and cup upstairs after putting your backpack back on going upstairs to your room and sitting at your desk. You pull out your homework and text book and start finishing up school work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! More chapters coming soon!


	4. A new face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character

A change but, you don’t know who this is. You feel sweaty, your running, with others, it’s at the back of the school on the football field. At football practice. The coach soon blew a whistle.

“Go inside practice is over!” he yelled in a rough voice as you jogged.

Your body heavy, and wet with sweat. You walked inside, into the cool air. Your hot body started to cool as you went to your gym locker and started to strip from your football uniform. You throw your helmet into your locker and pick up your water bottle, throwing your head back and guzzling down at least half of the cold liquid in attempt to cool yourself. You start to get changed having stripped from your uniform putting on shorts and a loose shirt.

You go and look in the mirror. You are a stout teen boy with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Your hair, and body drenched in sweat yet you still looked handsome, better than anyone else in this goddamned school. You smugly smile mumbling to yourself; “yeah Blake Jones you got that.” You hear a booming laugh behind you.

“Yeah bLAKE jOnes you GOT that!” The voice mocked. You felt anger as your face burned red as you spun around quickly. You looked up into the face of Wilson Johns, a tall thin, black teen who wasn’t a very good football player in your opinion, and you thought he was quite an asshole. You punch him in the arm while he laughs.

“It was a joke! It was a joke I swear!” His booming laughter only worked to piss you off more.

You storm outside, the wind had picked up and the cool, crisp October air. You walk forward and huff kicking up dirt from underneath your sneakers. You were gonna beat that little- You heard the door open behind you and someone come out into the grass.

“Blake! Damn you know I didn’t mean it!” He laughed and jogged over putting a hand on your shoulder. You shoved him off growling. You hated him. You hated this school. You hated the stupid bikers. You were gonna show them, and you were gonna show them good. You just had to figure out how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short, but i hope you enjoyed! I really do dislike this one, Blake but maybe you like him. We'll see!


	5. The hidden pain

You change and are looking up wrench in hand tightening a bolt. You feel something grab your ankles. Before you could react, you were dragged out from under your motorcycle. You look up at the face of your brother before you see something suddenly in your vision you little time to react.

It was like blinking, but you didn’t open your eyes. But you couldn’t open your eyes. You hear your brother loose his shit. Your face felt heavy, you reach up to try and touch your face but the weight was taken off before you can touch it. You pry your eyes open seeing blood and your brother standing over you. At least you thought, because your vision was blurry. You felt your shoulders be lifted, you steadied yourself and blinked trying to steady your vision. Your hand reached up and felt your forehead. Slick and wet, maybe oil, no couldn’t be. It was blood.

You heard a truck roll up, dad was home. You heard your brother quietly swear, and hear your dad get out, and let out a ‘what the fuck’. You swayed to get onto your feet and stumble inside. You follow the wall going into the medium sized, dirty bathroom, reaching for the light switch and turning on the light. You looked up at yourself in the mirror, it was foggy at first but you soon saw yourself more clear. Your face was dripping with blood, and you had a deep gash in your forehead. You heard a door slam and your 6’1 dad come in. He sat you on the counter getting out the med kit, and started to patch up your head.

Your dads name was Arther, he was 53, with dark brown hair and tan skin. He had a stubble beard and mustache, and was wearing a white t-shirt and worn out jeans and boots with light blue eyes. You looked mostly like your dad, and acted a lot how your mother did. Your mother. Your head got fuzzy.

“Veronica….. Veronica hello?!” Your father says in a rough worried tone.

“I’m fine! I feel fine…” You gurgle with a mumbled tone. His rough, calloused hand went under your chin, bringing your gaze up forcefully, but not painfully.

“Veronica. Answer me truthfully.” He said sternly. Like he could read you like you were an open book, like how were reading you right now, Veronica.

“It hurts. My heads pounding.” You begrudgingly answer which was true it was pounding, you had the beginning of a migraine start to fester as you could feel your pulse in your temples. The loud thumping aggravating and annoying, and your mouth had gone dry.

“Well, we can get you some Tylenol. Your bike fell on your face, and cut you deep. It didn’t look like you needed stiches though, and I suppose it’s from your brothers dumb fuckery.” He sighed and gave you his softer, look. You grabbed the washcloth and wipe the blood off your cheeks and forehead.

“You should change out of those clothes so we can get the blood stains out.” Your dad said, now standing in the doorway studying you, a not so hidden worried look in his light blue eyes.

“It’s fine. I wanna make sure my bikes okay now anyways.” You mumble. You really couldn’t care less about the blood, or your head, you just hoped your bike was okay. Yeah you have to clean the blood off of it but if your bike was broken you have to fix more than you already have to. You slipped off the counter as your dad sighed and left the doorway mumbling and shaking his head, something about you being stubborn. You walked calmer back to the garage yet you were still light headed.

Your brother was nowhere to be seen, and the music was off. You went to your motorcycle, your beloved baby. You look her over for scratches or dents wiping off where your motorcycle had gashed into your head. You sighed and put your hand on the side of the motor. You loved this machine, more than yourself. It had been a gift, your 15th birthday. Your mom gave you her old motorcycle.

She had taken you out on a ride, over the hills, you crossed Harris stream, and you went to the top of Jannet hill. You two watched the sun set, that of course was before the accident, but none the less you missed her. You missed her terribly, there was almost a constant ache that’s never been there before but when it happened you knew, your mom always said go with your gut and your gut was right but you wish, you wish it hadn’t been.

That night, was a warm normal night. The cricket’s chirped as you looked out the rolled down window and looked at the stars. You looked over to the seat next to your own and saw your sleeping brother wrapped in a loose light blanket. You looked forward and saw bright lights, then you were slammed to the left and into your brother. You felt gravity go the other way and you were slammed into the roof of the truck then back down, then up then down. You slammed to the side, into the back of the truck before the rolling finally stopped. Your head was pounding, your chest hurt, your right arm numb and unmovable. You smelled gas and blood but you couldn’t see, it was too dark. Your dad was yelling, he had been on his motorcycle behind them. You were on broken glass managing to find the door but it was upside down and suck. You kicked at the door as hard as you cold before you heard it crash off its hinges. You couldn’t move your right arm so you took your left hand grabbing your brother’s ankle and painfully dragging him out halfway, before your dad pulled him the rest of the way out. The rest is a blur, but you never saw your mom get out.

You remembered her talking to you though, it was dark and your body felt like fire, dancing and burning. But you remembered her smooth voice talking, “it’s okay baby. It’ll be okay don’t close your eyes, look up for mama it’s almost over you can go to bed soon.” the voice had soothed you under though, and you had awoke in the hospital. Your truck had been hit head on by another truck, you never found out why they hit you. But the police had said that your mom had died on impact, and that it was a miracle you and your brother had made it out as you both hadn’t been buckled. You had 3 broken ribs, your right arm had been broken badly, and you got a bad concussion and stayed in the hospital for a month.

You wiped your face and didn’t feel like being out here anymore when you heard a whine and taps on the concrete. You felt a slick wet tongue lick your cheek. It was Bucky, you knew it was because he always came when needed. Bucky, was your Saint Bernard, he was 6, about to turn 7 next month. Bucky was a sweetheart and slept with you, he didn’t like your other dog, Duke a brown Pitbull who was energetically 2. You hugged Bucky’s neck as he sat and stayed, like a good boy kicking your cheeks when you let him. You pet his back and head calling him a good boy and thanking him. You wiped your face off and got up going to the treat box and giving him a biscuit. You loved both the dogs, but Bucky was your favorite. Just how Jayson’s favorite was Duke. Dad didn’t mind either, they both loved him though and would sit on either side of his chair when he sat. You exhaled and went back inside letting Bucky in with you and going to your room. You had a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i know this chapter was a long one, but it gives you insight on more of Verns past. I hope you enjoyed! more soon :)


	6. A good day

You change, as so does the sky. The sun slowly setting over the tiny town and country surrounding it. You look through your small closet and find an outfit for tomorrow. You pick out your old Disney Mickey Mouse shirt, and some weathered shorts. You grab your pajama shirt, an older one that was too big and that you wouldn’t wear to school and head to the bathroom.

You go in and close the door and lock it behind you. You looked in the mirror before starting the water for the shower. You take off your makeup, taking off your round glasses and start to undress. You feel the showers water making sure it was what you wanted before stepping in. You wash yourself under the hot water, which steamed up the bathroom and fogged the mirror as outside got darker and darker. You turn off the water and step out wrapping your towel around you and turn on the fan. You can barely see, but you dry yourself off and wrap the towel around your hair putting on your glasses. You slip your big shirt on over yourself before going to brush your teeth, then your hair.

You hang up your towel on the back of the door leaving the bathroom and stepping out into the cool hallway. You go downstairs, and turn left into the kitchen finding your parents in there. Your dad cooking.

Your dad stood at 5’8 with graying brown hair, and aged skin. He wore a white button up and black dress pants. His name was Harry and he was 50. He must’ve just gotten back from work, as he was still in his work clothes. He looked over and smiled at you.

“Hi honey! How was your day?” He spoke confidently but softly as you smiled at him.

“It was good how about yours?” You joined next to him grabbing the made plate of food, a salad, some sautéed asparagus, and chicken with herbs on top. He laughed quietly, starting to make your mothers tea.

“Mine was fine. Thanks for asking.” He smiled and took two plates and going setting them on the table. You walk with him and sit in your seat as your dad brought over two glasses of water, for you and him, and your moms tea. You started to eat your salad, as he went to go get mom.

You smile when they come in. Mom looked excited and bubbly, dad smiled as they took their seats. Your mom blabbing on about her new story for a series of books, a series about a group of freshmen in high school, their trials and tribulations of life. You tell her it’s a good idea, but it was quieter as you were eating. Dinner soon was done, your mom rushing to her study as dad cleared plated, and you helped him as he began to wash up. He leaned over and kissed your head.

“Goodnight dad.” You smiled and he smiled back,

“Goodnight baby girl.” He said as you turned out of the kitchen and up the stairs to your room going to bed early tonight. Today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This will probably be the only update for tonight.


	7. The lesson, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little violent

You wake up, groggily and your vision was blurred. You wiped your eyes sitting up and off the edge of the bed. You feel a shift as Bucky crawled towards you putting his head on your lap. You pet his head yawning standing up and stretching cracking your back. You walk toward the door, open it as you hear Bucky jump off the bed behind you.

You walk into the bathroom and strip, you turned on the water and jumped in taking a quick shower washing your hair and body quickly before jumping out. You dried off and walked to your room getting into clean clothes, brushing your hair, putting it up and putting your leather jacket on. You went out to the kitchen feeding Bucky, and petting his head before grabbing a bagel for yourself, putting it in the toaster and when it was done smearing butter on top. You ate knowing by now that you missed the bus, but you didn’t mind you wanted to take your bike to school today anyway. You wanted to take Aoura for a ride.

You smile softly to yourself, and grabbed your bag putting it on your back, and going to the garage. You made sure your bike had enough gas to go to the school. You put on your helmet, and put another on the back for Aoura later, then got on and started her up taking off. It wasn’t hard you’ve known how to ride for a while now. You smile as it really was a marvel of beauty around you, the long barely lit country side of the morning that smelled of the fog of the night.

You go and soon get to the school parking out back where you usually did. You rounded the corner to the back parking lot and your heart dropped. You. Were. Going. To. Kill. Him. You quickly stop, smash down the kickstand, and run. You were pretty sure you heard your bike fall over but you didn’t care. You ripped the back of Blake’s collar towards you, and with all the force your right fist had, you punched him square in the face.

You remembered how it happened, you were walking in the hall, when the side door opened and you were ripped out by your art bag, it had been startling. You looked up at a boy who you’ve never met nor seen, who slammed the door closed and slammed you against them. Your art having been spilled all over the concrete along with your backpack.

He had been violent and it had hurt, you had yelped and he called you a baby. He kept talking about how Vern was going to learn her lesson and be so pissed. He had slammed you against the concrete, your head smashing first. It hurt, so badly and you were sure you felt blood as he punched you. You were lucky you had closed your eye before because he had punched your right eye, and the lens of your glasses broke, luckily not shattering into your eye.

He tore them off and stomped on them as you attempted shakily to get to your feet. You couldn’t breathe, the corners of your vision a blur as you felt yourself wheezing, a panic attack. You got to your feet and took a step but were slammed back down onto your stomach. You yelped with pain as your arm bent under you. You felt another sharp pain as you felt a heavy weight on your lower abdomen. Was… Was he sitting on you?

You didn’t know but it hurt as he ripped your arm out from under your body, it having torn off some of the flesh and he brought your arms behind you. He held them tight against your back. You were pleading with him to stop, you were crying and couldn’t see very well, everything blurry from tears and the fact you were farsighted.

”You’re a little whore aren’t you? Say it! Say you’re a dirty whore!” The male mocked and had said, then something slammed down hard against your upper back knocking all the wind out of you causing you to wheeze and huff trying to breathe, but you couldn’t.

You then, heard a motorcycle, then running. You felt the weight pulled off of your shaking body, you were having a full blown panic attack now, and must have drawn attention to yourself. You heard fighting beside you and the door open.

You heard a different males voice, “What in hell?!” And yelling.

From Vern “IM GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU IM GONNA MAKE IT SO YOU DON’T WAKE UP IN THE MORNING YOU ASSHOLE ILL KILL YOU- GET OFF OF ME!” That was Vern, you knew that well. Her voice full of raw anger. Like she really was going to do the thing’s she said she was.

You heard another male screaming and you were pulled up, you saw a blurry males face, he was African American, but you couldn’t see anything more. You couldn’t breathe, your arms, were raised as you heard adults yelling, your breathing started to get better. You felt yourself be raised to your shaking feet, you collapsed into whoever this male was, his arm carefully wrapped around your waist as he helped you walk. You felt cool air, and it was quiet as something clicked behind you.

It’s alright, I’m sorry for what happened can you explain what happened to me?” His voice soft, and kind. You open your mouth but nothing but a broken sob came out, you cried like a baby as he lead you somewhere, that you couldn’t see, because your right eye stung and was wrenched closed, and the other eye was so blurry with tears that you couldn’t see. You soon heard women talking but could barely hear them. You were trembling badly and scared. Where was Vern, where was Dad. Who brought you here, who beat you up?..... You didn’t know.

But you did know the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, part two coming soon!


	8. The lesson, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place 2 hours after the last chapter. Part 3 will be soon, as i found it doesn't fit just right with just 2 parts.

You’re in your dads lap, your legs close to your body as your side was leaned into his chest, he held you close. Your mom started to yell and so did another man, Blake and his mom sitting on the other side of the room, as your mom and his dad yelled at each other, your mom defending you and his dad defending him. The principal lost between the arguments. It was loud and busy, your head started to pound as you felt the burn behind your eyes of tears starting to come.

You choked on a sob and broke down again tearing away from your dad and leaving the room quickly, sobs trembled through your body as tears fell from your swollen eyes. You come out and see Vern who stood up and held open her arms. You stumbled into them sobbing into her chest, as she held you close. You felt her rub your upper back which still stung.

She quietly spoke, low so no one else but you could hear it, “I’m sorry I’m so sorry that he did that. I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner…”. You let out a broken sob but started to calm down.

“It’s okay Aoura, its okay just breathe he’s not gonna touch you again I swear.” She spoke softly but firmly. You had to believe her, your bandaged right hand raised and wiped your own tears, your right eye stinging still, black and blue and swollen.

“Do you want me to take you home? I don’t think you wanna stay here all day…” You nod. You want to go home, you don’t want to be here you want to go home and bury yourself in blankets and never come out. Vern nodded and looked up resting her chin on your head. You heard a door open behind you, and heard dads sigh.

Vern spoke up, “I was wondering if I could take her home, its clear she don’t wanna be here and I don’t think it’l matter if I’m here or not.” She spoke firmly, but not loudly.

Dad sighed “I.. It’s fine with me as long as she wears a helmet and as long as you take her only to my house, if I find you did anything else-“Dad was firm with her but Vern cut him off.

“I wouldn’t dream of doing anything else sir, if you don’t mind I’d like to stay there with her.” She said calmly.

“That’s fine with me. I know you’re not a bad kid and thanks for beating that kid, I’m glad you did it and not me because I would’ve been arrested.” He laughed sorely, kissing your head as you turned and hugged him, you felt as though you were going to cry again. You heard another shuffle.

“You drive safe, okay. Wear your helmet. Text me when you get there.” It was Verns dad, you remember that gruff voice.

“I will dad, don’t worry.” Vern said as you heard him sigh. Your hand was slipped under by another and you were carefully lead away, Vern lead you out into the cold air and you felt yourself shiver.

“The ride will get cold so you should wear this, do you know how to put a helmet on?” Vern said softly, wrapping her warm thick jacket around you, you slowly put it on shaking your head.

“Okay well I’ll put it on you then.” Vern said, as you felt something bulky be put on your head, you stayed still as she strapped it tight, so it wouldn’t fall off.

“You gotta hold onto me tight aght? You might like the ride, it’s a very pretty one.” She said and you nodded. Your dad had brought your spare glasses, so you can see. Vern lead you to the bike, her getting on first having you get on second. She had you hold her waist tightly, promising it wouldn’t hurt her It started to softly rain, as she put down the visor on her, and your helmet. You hugged around her waist, leaning against her, as the bike started and you two started the ride.

She was right, the ride was pretty even for the gloomy day that it was. The rain softly fell, as the sky was dark. You two went on the highway first, breaking off on the main road going up the steep hill, and riding along the broken concrete that turned dirt ish. Your mind taken off everything that happened on the drive, the wet rain fell and the fresh rain mildew smell, you softly smiled. You soon turned into the driveway though, and the bike turned off. You let go as Vern got off, helping you off. She undid the straps, and took off your helmet as she then took off her own.

You lead her to the door, and walking In. You never locked it as no one really would come here. Vern texted her dad probably, as when she came in you turned and did lock the door. You were scared you didn’t want that guy coming near you or knowing who you are. Why did he do this? You didn’t know. But you were scared. You started to shake again, the tears burning. You let out a wreaked sob, Vern looking up and sighing, leading you into the next room and sitting you down on the couch sitting next to you. She rubbed the palm of your hand. You lean into her, and she held you close.

“I-I’m sca-scared.” You let out, stumbling over words and sobbed.

“I know, its okay Im here im not leaving I promise and I swear no one will touch you.” Vern said sternly as she traced circles on your arm as she held you. You nod as she wiped your tears and held you close. You looked up at her and nuzzled your head into her shoulder. Her hand slipped under your chin as she lifted your face up towards her, and she leaned and kissed you softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Part 3 will explain more of what Blake wanted to accomplish.


	9. The reason

You sit in the back of your parent’s truck and listen to the silence. Your dad pipes up.

“Blake what the fuck was that for?!” He hissed. You grumble and ignore him looking out the window. She gets everything. She can get anything she wants and she gets everything she wants. Aoura was supposed to be yours, you knew her first, and you talked to her a few times, then… Veronica took her. That bitch ruined everything, all your plans, all your work… Now you had nothing.

You clench your fists. You would’ve done it again, but that time you would’ve done it differently. You would have made Veronica watch, knowing that what happened was her fault. You felt the car stop, you got out slamming the door. And now you can’t do football because of this. You shouldn’t have gotten caught and now your nose is broken too. This day just keeps getting better. You storm inside and fly up the stairs and run into your room, slamming the door. You go to your desk, and you sit, pulling out a piece of paper. You hate so many people, you were making a list. Things were about to get more… Interesting. You wrote ;

Veroncia Martal,

Wilson Johns,

Ford Harring,

Rikell Moiser,

Bean Franks,

Holly Franks,

Joey Hopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry it was so short, i had no motivation for this chapter vgkytf


	10. Love in Sight

You opened your eyes and suddenly felt warmth spread across your cheeks as you began to panic. Oh no, oh god what if she wasn’t gay?! Even if she was, which she probably wasn’t, she probably wasn’t into you. You just messed everything up good going Vern! You sheepishly look down to her, she was looking away her face bright pink and speechless.

“I. I’m so-“You began but where cut off when she looked up at you. She looked so dazed, and adorable. Her eyes big and round with her glasses. Her lip was swelled but still looked divine. She, you hadn’t noticed before but you noticed now, was gripping the bottom of your shirt. You slowly leaned in again and went for another kiss but she turned sheepishly.

“Wh. What’s wrong?” You asked quietly, your voice soft like velvet. Her bottom lip quivered. You carefully lifted your hand and put it under her chin directing her gaze to meet yours.

“i… didn’t know you were..” She started but didn’t finish the sentence. You let out a small laugh out from the bottom of your throat.

“.. Gay? I just always have I guessed I dunno I’ve never been into dudes.” You spoke while laughing a bit. She sheepishly giggled looking away, her face a deep pink.

“And besides, how can I not be when I know someone like you?” You hummed quietly watching as Aoura blushed harder, her looking away. She was adorable. You laughed a bit, pulling her closer. She was tense at first but leaned and cuddled into you. And you two stayed there while it rained outside, letting the sky cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ive been working on making new chapters and getting them up! This was kinda short but oh well.


	11. The Messages

You opened your eyes and suddenly felt warmth spread across your cheeks as you began to panic. Oh no, oh god what if she wasn’t gay?! Even if she was, which she probably wasn’t, she probably wasn’t into you. You just messed everything up good going Vern! You sheepishly look down to her, she was looking away her face bright pink and speechless.

“I. I’m so-“ You began but where cut off when she looked up at you. She looked so dazed, and adorable. Her eyes big and round with her glasses. Her lip was swelled but still looked divine. She, you hadn’t noticed before but you noticed now, was gripping the bottom of your shirt. You slowly leaned in again and went for another kiss, but she turned sheepishly.

“Wh. What’s wrong?” You asked quietly, your voice soft like velvet. Her bottom lip quivered. You carefully lifted your hand and put it under her chin directing her gaze to meet yours.

“I… didn’t know you were..” She started but didn’t finish the sentence. You let out a small laugh out from the bottom of your throat.

“.. Gay? I just always have I guessed I dunno I’ve never been into dudes.” You spoke while laughing a bit. She sheepishly giggled looking away, her face a deep pink.

“And besides, how can I not be when I know someone like you?” You hummed quietly watching as Aoura blushed harder, her looking away. She was adorable. You laughed a bit, pulling her closer. She was tense at first but leaned and cuddled into you.

“….what did you do to blake?...” She asked silently, you looked at her confused.

“What do you mean?” You asked very confused.

“I mean…he….he kept saying things about you like calling your names and saying you were mean and that you were taking everything from him…” She said quietly looking down. She pulled away from your grasp a bit you had noticed.

“I haven’t done anything to him. He is just a crazy creep whos obsessed with me.” You said, and it was true, ever since you could remember, he was always trying to 1 up you and when he failed people laughed. The one thing you couldn’t 1 up him in was football, but that was because they wouldn’t let you try out. Because you’re a girl of course. But no matter, he was a fake. He was strange, and narcissistic. You’ve heard weird stories about him and his family. It was all speculation though as you couldn’t prove anything but it still unsettled you. You felt your phone buzz in your pocket and you excused yourself, going into the other room and looking at the texts;

Ford: I heard what happened, im gonna kick his ass.

Holly: What happened? And whos he im down

Joey: Blake fuckin forget his last name beat some chick up Wilson was talking about it

Holly: What a bitch!

You: Yeah he beat up Aoura Finley. I beat his ass

Ford: Yeah I heard. She okay?

You: Shes fine, im at her house now.

Rikell: ;)

You: Its not like that dick.

Joey: This kid seems to be the next school shooter or something

Holly: If anything Joey youd be the next shooter.

Joey: Bullshit!

You: Oh fuck off shut up it doesn’t matter anyway. Hows Wilson he

tried to get me off n I think I punched him

Ford: You two are children. And Wilson is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter im so sorry for the late chapter!


	12. Threatening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goes through Blake's perspective, its 9 pm. Same day as the last chapter

You groan as your mom yells at you. Your dad, drunken already told the bitch to shut up, and told you to take out the trash. You grumbled as you complied, going and lifting the bag out of the can, and tying the red plastic ties together putting a clean bag to replace the full one.

You went out the front door, swinging the full bag of trash as you groggily walked to the road throwing the lid back. Looking up, as you hear the rumbling of engines, and you looked down both sides of the road confused but see nothing. You shrug it off grumbling, throwing the bag in the trash bin swinging the lid back down and looked over again as the engine noise got louder, seeing motorcycles start to speed down the road. You backed up taking a sharp breath.

You already knew who they were as you start to speed walk to your front door. You were cut off by a motorcycle that had slid in front of you. It started to drive forward forcing you to walk back or get hit.

“Ey! Fuck off I don’t want trouble!”

You had yelled, waving your hands but you just got a loud laugh in response. You watched as other bikes started to surround you, driving around you trapping you inside a circle of dust that was being thrown up and wheels, which you didn’t know if you’d get out of in one piece. It freaked you out as you watched them circle, not even seeing the pipe that was about to slam into your calf, until it was too late.

You yelped in pain and surprise as you fell back onto your ass. You pulled your injured leg instinctively close, hissing as a loud, and wild laugh boomed out. The motorcycles slowed to a stop.

Your eyes darted around at the faces, you saw Joey Hopes to your left, A 5’5, 16 year old guy with anger issues, slicked back black hair, and constantly stained pants. On the back of his bike riding with him was Holly Franks, a skinny white ruffian with bright cherry red hair and a rocker style, she was 16, and held the pipe that probably hit your leg, oh and a smirk to boot. Next to them was Hollys twin, Bean Frank, that’s what everyone called her anyway, you doubt her real name was bean. She’s skinny and tall like her sister, but had long light brown hair and had goggles on but her pissed expression was clear, she was usually on the calmer side but that was usually, this was now.

Rikell Moiser was to your right, he had his arms crossed with his bleach blonde hair draped in his face, as he chewed on his tooth pick. He was an ASSHOLE just to be an ass, I mean you HATED Vern but Rikell was nearly second on his list, but only one person was above him, and that was Ford Harring, who was 19, had dark brown hair and was the ‘leader’ of their stupid little gang. He was calm and collected usually. But you hated him, you wished he would crash his stupid bike and be done with. Next to him was Vern, who gave you the death stare, oh how you hated her. She had everything you have ever wanted. Everything. You heard someone behind you, and you assumed it was Jeremiah who had only just turned 16 and got his license. He was the runt of the group, easy to pick on. Vern took a step forward,

“Your lucky Wilson was there earlier or you might not be here right now.”

She hissed at you as you growled under your breath standing up.

“Your lucky I didn’t bring my knife. Who woudda been on their death bed then, huh?”

You snarled but your heavily outnumbered. They could definitely beat, maybe even kill your ass right now if they wanted, you knew that.

“Mhm sure buddy I coulda beat you with my hands tied!”

Holly laughed tauntingly waving the pipe I’m your face.

“Enough.”

Ford announced, and got up from his bike. He took a step towards you, looking into your soul with his cold grey eyes. You couldn’t move standing your ground, but your vision flashed colors when Fords fist slammed into the side of your face. You fell back to the ground hard, tears involuntarily starting to fall as you desperately tried to stop them. He hit you so hard you saw colors that didn’t exist.

“That’s a warning. If you EVER go near Aoura again, or anyone else here for that matter. A LOT worse will come to you, Blake Duke I will murder you if it comes to it.”

His deep voice boomed, your breath hitched when he grabbed your collar and pulled you up, so your face was looking at his;

“And no one will ever find you.”

Ford spoke coldly spitting on you, it slid down your cheek as he dropped you, making you hit the ground hard, right on your tailbone. You struggled to your knees as you heard them laugh. Rage, and jealousy filled you.

“Aight everyone were out of here.”

Ford commanded as you saw them ride off. You watched them go down the road as you stumbled to your feet. You were angry, and would take them down one of these days. They’ll see. They’ll ALL see. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry its been forever, If the chapters written different sorry this is how its gonna be now i guess. Thanks for reading though <3


	13. Cool down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was written in Verns Pov

You kept taking deep breaths under your helmet to keep yourself sane. You think if the others hadn’t been there, you probably would’ve run him over. And you think you should have. You watch as ahead of you Ford stuck his hand out, his thumb up and his pointer and middle finger stuck out together, his hand went up and down twice, signaling left. You pulled into a gravel parkway, stopping and taking off your helmet huffing, your hair fell behind you.

“Ooo! A party!”

Holly laughed and jumped off of Jakes bike excitedly.

“Holly we can’t stay.”

Bean sighed as you watched Holly take off her helmet and throw it to Jake, who caught it and laughed,

“Let’s stay here for a bit. It’ll calm all of our nerves.”

Ford said getting up and taking his helmet off and setting it down on his bike. You exhaled and stood up, quickly kicking your kickstand down and getting off. You put your helmet on the seat of your bike and followed Ford, and Holly in. Bean and Jake came in behind you, as Rikell brushed next to you putting his hand over your shoulders.

“Vern, babe. I heard you went home with your honey gal and I just wanna ask if you got down and dirty if you know what I mean.”

He said with a smirk as your face felt warm but you rolled your eyes and brushed his arm off of you. His hands retreated back to his jackets pockets.

“No. and I dunno why you think I- We had.”

You said glaring at him as he laughed leaning forward a bit, his tooth pick hanging onto his lip.

“It was just a question Babe no need to be hostile.”

He smiled at you and winked. He looked over when Holly had yelled his name ;

“Rikell!! Get your ass over here! I bet I can do more shots than you can!”

She yelled laughing as she ran to the table full of liquor bottles and beer, already reaching for a shot glass.

“Uh I don’t think so Cherry Pie!”

He yelled running pass and after Holly. You rolled your eyes and looked around. You were surprised when you saw someone here though, you hadn’t expected it. Wilson. You exhaled and went sitting next to him.

“Hey… I’m sorry about earlier.”

You said looking down, your boots scuffed with dirt. They needed to be cleaned.

“Hey no problem I’m just glad everyone came out okay.”

Wilson laughed behind you, you look over at him. He was looking forward following his gaze, Holly was downing shots one after another as Rikell struggled to keep up with the mad woman.

“Pff you guys really are as thick as thieves… How’s Aoura?”

Wilson said, you felt his gaze on you. You tried to shake it off sitting back and looking at him, he looked back at you, he was leaning forward.

“She’s... Fine I left her house when her parents got home, I left and met up with them and uh…. We came here. She’s just freaked out is all…”

You said skipping the Blake part. As he smiled, he had a dimple on his right cheek.

“Well cool,” he smiled shifting “I’m just glad I don’t have to deal with him for a while. I think Blake was stealing my cash from my bag during practice. I was gonna set him up today, but uh thankfully I don’t have to deal with him anymore,” He shrugged looking away “I like to see the best in people but uh, he didn’t like me very much.”

You laughed, Looking at him

“Seriously? He’s a thief too? Damn… And why were you bringing cash to practice anyway?”

You say curiously. Most people don’t bring cash to school in general, especially into the gym locker rooms. Shit goes missing in there all the time.

“Well, I work before school. Cleaning n stuff Yknow. So I get paid $50 a day for what I do at the school and they typically pay every 2 days. I’m using it to save up for a truck I just can’t put the money anywhere till after school.”

He smiled brighter talking about his truck. It reminded you of how your friends talk about their bike modifications. You smiled, his excitement rubbing off on you. You two kept talking, even after some of the others left. But as it got late and you checked the time it was time to go. You said bye, while putting your helmet on, and getting on your bike. You kicked up the kickstand and soon rode off. You smiled, Wilson was pretty cool. You hoped you two could be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I cant wait to show you guys more.


	14. Cheer up Babydoll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheer up babydoll is in Aouras perspective, following her being woken up by surprise guests the morning after the previous chapter.

“A cold front came in last night, imagine! It’s under 50 in the desert!” You heard your dad say from downstairs as you came out of the bathroom, it was early, about just turning 7 in the morning and you, for he first item in a while weren’t in the mood to talk to your dad. You went into your room and silently closed the door with a soft click. You looked over when a light lit up your dark room, it came from your phone. New messages. You went over to your desk, still hazy with sleep and turned it over. You weren’t ready for your dad, let alone the world. You stumbled a bit back to your bed, sitting down and collapsing back into your pillows, you heard a quiet meow and felt your blankets be pat down as you felt Diamond slam her face into your cheek and meow demanding love. You let out a soft grumble and raised your hand to pet her. She meowed, letting you as she purred laying down. You smile softly looking at her before yawning. You shifted onto your side pulling up the blankets to Diamonds meows of discontent with your actions as she readjusted and laid next to you, her fluffy tail whooshing in your face, making you breathe in fur and sneeze. 

“Diamondddd.” You whined as you pushed her tail down making her loudly meow and get up, turning to you. You looked her in her blue eyes before she slammed her face back into your nose to your dismay and pain.

“Ow Diamond no.” You said sitting up, swiftly getting your hands under her middle and lifting her, moving her to her window seat where she then laid, even if she gave you that look of ‘I’m not happy with this.’ And turning her back to you watching out the window. You rolled your eyes yawning before nuzzling into your pillow to go back to sleep.

and then you heard tapping on your window.

It started off quiet, and you ignored it. Until there it was again. And again….. And again. You sat up confused looking over, seeing a rock hit the window in front of your desk only made your confusion grow as you got up and went over looking out. You got so much more confused when you looked down and saw Rikell Moiser standing there throwing rocks at your window, with a not so happy looking Bean Frank standing next to him. A face suddenly shot up from nowhere it seemed, as you had to hide back a startled scream as you shakily reached for your glasses putting them on your face, realizing that Holly Frank was in your window, smiling wide before she spoke.

“Hiya there sweetheart! Please open the window before I fall again!!” She said her smile wide but wavering as she struggled to hold herself up. You quickly went forward and unlocked the widow pulling it up. Holly pulled herself up and in, onto your desk. You quickly moved everything to the side so she could fully come in. Which she did.

“Hey sweetie! Get dressed we’re stealing you!” She said cheerily as a leather jacket came flying through the window onto the desk, knocking over a cup of paint brushes onto the floor. 

“SCORE!” Rikell cheered from outside as Holly went to the window shooting him a look as she scooped up the jacket before turning back to you with a smile.

“This is Vern’s, it’s kinda chilly on the bikes so she wanted you to wear it. Also wear long pants, if you wear like, shorts you could get burned on the engine.” She smiled and reached the jacket out, you hesitantly took it. Still confused holding it close to your chest. 

“I’m still…. What are we going to do???” You said confusion in your voice

“Don’t worry about it!” Holly said climbing back out of the window, “Just come back down when you’re ready. We’ll help you down… or catch you. Doesn’t matter either way.” She said before dropping down.

You were still confused, but did what she said. You changed from your pajamas to a pair of ripped jeans, and a vintage Muppet tee before putting on your alien vans. You readjusted your necklace before slipping on Vern’s big leather jacket. You started to zip it up. You couldn’t really explain the smell but…. It was comforting. You supposed you should grab your phone, turning it on and looking at all the alerts, you just turned it off. They could wait. You put your phone in one of the jacket pockets. You looked out the window, and down at the girls and Rikell.

“Ready girly!?” Holly asked excited, as you looked back into your room before back down at them,

“Why can’t I just use the stai-“ You started but were cut off by Holly who put her hands on her hips sassily.

“Nonsense! Stairs are for losers and we wouldn’t be stealing you if you went through your front door silly! Just do it don’t worry about it!” She said cheerfully as you mumbled an okay. You climbed onto your desk and turned onto your stomach slipping your bottom half out the window, you found a notch in the bricks to put your feet in but quickly realized it wouldn’t hold you so you dug your feet into a different crevice nervously as you slowly slid more of your body out until you were hanging barely onto the window sill. You started to panic as you couldn’t find any footing. 

“It’s okay girly!! Fall back we got you!” You heard Holly chirp from behind you but that only made you more nervous. What if they were lying?? What if they didn’t catch you?? Your but took a deep breath and squeezed your eyes shut. Letting go of the ledge.

You wanted to scream as you fell, it felt like forever but was only about 3 seconds and you were caught. Your eyes flew open, and you looked up at Rikell who smirked. The tooth pick he had been chewing on in the corner of his mouth, and he smelled of smoke and cherry liquor.

“Hi Honey Gal.” He said making your cheeks hot with embarrassment as he laughed.

“Put her down, let’s go.” Bean said as Rikell rolled his eyes setting you down on your feet. Holly slipped her arm under and around yours pulling you close walking with you while humming.

“You look great in leather! It suits you!” She said only making your cheeks burn more as you murmured a thanks looking away and down flustered. Holly giggled quietly as you all got out to the front of the house. You looked around, seeing Vern leaning against her bike adjusting the straps on a helmet, Next to her was Ford, who you’ve only seen a few times. He was always there but not at the same time? You didn’t know how to explain it as they both looked up and over at you. You wanted to hide, covering some of your face with the jacket. Vern smiled that wonderful smile of hers. 

“What took so long??” Ford asked as Rikell laughed, “She’s a heavy sleeper.” He joked as you watched bean slug him hard on the shoulder telling him to shut up.

“Whatever let’s just get going, I don’t want to leave Joey and Jere alone for long.” He said walking over to his bike and putting on his helmet.

“Yeah the last time we did the two got into a nasty fight.” Holly giggled as she walked you to Vern, who rolled her eyes at Holly.

“Don’t get me started.” She said before making eye contact with you and smiling softly putting the helmet on your head “Hey...” She said quieter, and after Holly walked away, she spoke only to you. It made you blush harder, and it only made you want to hide more.

“h.hey…” You said quietly looking away as she chuckled doing the straps on your helmet before turning and putting on her own. She helped you onto her motorcycle before getting on in front of you. You carefully slid your hands around her waist holding onto her. She was warm… She smelled of gas and…. Wood?

You looked over at Holly who was on the back of Beans bike, and Rikell who was riding without a helmet on. That worried you. You didn’t know him but it was dangerous to ride on a motorcycle, especially with no helmet. He made eye contact with you and smiled nodding his head at you making you feel more flustered for looking as he spit out his toothpick onto the ground.

You looked away and forward, leaning forward and resting your helmet on Vern’s shoulder. You felt her engine rumble as you started to move forward, you looked up and over. Suddenly you were on the road looking over as the rising morning sun glimmered over the already yellow sands. It was a pretty sight as the wind buzzed passed. You hugged Vern’s waist tighter, resting your head against her back closing your eyes. It felt nice, the wind going by as the sun started to warm everything up. You opened your eyes when you started to slow pulling back and looking around. You were at the sand dunes, where they stopped. You started to get anxious again. You started to think that they were going to murder you, out here alone in the desert, no one would find you…

Vern helped you off, unstrapping your helmet as you pulled it off. She took hers off as you startled, heard yelling behind you. You turned and saw Holly yelling at who you assumed to be Jeremy and Joey who were shielding themselves from the mad woman who hit and scolded them for apparently eating most of the snacks she left them with. You all walked, Jeremy and Joey defending their actions by saying they took too long to come.

You all walk towards a tree, where there was a big blanket and 3 backpacks. Ford threw down another one as they sat. You kinda felt out of place…. These weren’t your friends or people really… not that you had many friends or kinds of people. Holly started pulling food out of the bags. Chips, cookies, juice, water, a booze bottle here and there. Just a bunch of shit that looked like it was from 7-11. People started grabbing so you hesitantly reached forward and grabbed a muffin and a water. You watched as Vern grabbed an apple, Rikell had a cherry lollypop, Ford didn’t have anything, Bean was in a bag of chips, Holly and Jeremy were throwing gummy bears at each other, and Joey was sipping a tea.

“Yaknow I forgot how nice it was to come out here in the mornings.” Ford said looking around as Joey scoffed,

“It’s terrible when you’re hungover.” He said looking at ford who shot back at him “I told you not to drink too much.” He said as Rikell laughed.

“Me n’ Cherry Pie over there drank 10 times the amount you did and were fine. Grow a tolerance man.” He said shrugging as Joey growled. 

“You guys were drinking last night..?” You asked sheepishly as Rikell laughed “Drinking? No we were celebratin baby doll.” He said but bit down hard when Ford punched him in the arm.

“We stopped at a party on our ways home from a small gathering of ours last night. Nothing too extravagant.” Ford said as you nodded biting into your muffin as Holly giggled,

“Yeah ‘gathering’” she laughed wildly but choked on a gummy bear that joey threw into her mouth. 

“You are children.” Ford growled, bean shook her head face palming as Holly spit out the gummy bear and slapped Joey in the face yelling at him for being an idiot, which he was you supposed.

“No mind that, Aoura what did you do?” Holly asked as eyes fell on you. You flushed and mumbled nothing special.

“That’s boring! Don’t worry I’ll take you out one of these nights and we’ll have some REAL fun!” Holly smiled.

Vern shook her head “That means me and Bean will have to go to make sure no one does, and that nothing gets burnt down.” She said looking at Holly who looked offended.

“That was one time! God I can’t outlive anything here!” She said as the others laughed, and you did too. Now you wanted to know the story. And that story you got. Turns out Holly went out on her bike one night and got PLASTERED in a cow field and ended up setting the barn on fire and crashed her bike, which is why she doesn’t have one anymore. And that’s only the short story. By the end you and everyone else was laughing, even Holly at her own stupidity. 

You learned that Holly the crazy, cherry red haired biker was just as chaotic as you thought she was. That Rikell was the blond haired smooth charismatic guy who called you an array of things like Honey bee to honeysuckle. Joey still the explosive man he was at school, but was softer than other people thought, as he laid in the grass with a flower crown of dandelions on his head in Holly’s lap. Jeremiah who you’ve never really even seen at school was lively and a jokester. He could make you laugh without trying. Ford was still the cool calm and collected guy he ever was, but was even more of an adult even father figure than ever. Bean was the opposite of her sister, or so most thought. She was just as chaotic but in a different way, if she showed it. Her conversations made you think but at the same time was comforting. You didn’t feel like an outsider after this, at least not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter, sorry I'm so bipolar with posting lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! i already have more of the story done, so ill get to posting more soon.


End file.
